


Sleeping with the Devil

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Soft sex, Tired Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: some sleepy smut with Hannigram bc why notKinktober is killing me and I can't wait to do it again.





	Sleeping with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Hannibal is out of character. but it's 1 am on November first and I don't care.

"Morning." Hannibal mumbled, snuggling closer to his husband under the covers.

Will growled and pulled the covers further over himself. "Go back to sleep. Too early." He grumbled, shoving his gently.

"Bitch." Hannibal smirked, rolling on top of him. "Mmmm~" He rolled his hips against Wills' and moaning into his ear. "Mor-ning." He huffed, tugging down Will's pajama pants.

"So we're doing this, then?" Will rolled his eyes and rolled his hips up, relaxing as his husband gently stroked him to hardness. "Lube's in the second drawer and you're doing all the work this time." He murmured, snuggling against his mound of pillows.

Hannibal sighed and dug around in the nightstand drawers. Fine. If Will wanted to be like that... He smirked to himself as he found the lube and crawled back over to his husband. "No falling asleep now babe." Hannibal chided as he slid a finger into Will's ass. Taking his sweet time opening him up with his fingers and far too much lube. Will had always liked it nice and rough. Enough to hurt him, really make him feel it. But not today. Today Hannibal was going to take him nice and slow and tantalizing. Just the way he liked.

"Hngh-" Will huffed. "Faster. You know I can take it babe."

"We're doing this my way tonight, Will. If you were going to complain then you should've done it earlier." Hannibal grinned, getting up to four fingers before deciding Will was open enough. "I want you nice and loose. Nice and ready for me."

Will whimpered softly. It felt strange as Hannibal pushed into him. Slow, smooth thrusts instead of giving him rough pounding against his prostate. It was beautiful and horrible all at once.

"You've never felt so soft." Hannibal smiled, hugging his husband to his chest and slowly fucking into him. "So pliant. We should do this more."

Will moaned and nodded. "We should." He smiled.


End file.
